deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Necron Jesus/SS Patrol vs Dinosauriergruppe
The SS Patrol, '''a Nazi Group transported into the lands of a Fantasy world,with the goal of steam rolling any who dare challenge them,in the name of the Reich. '''VS The' Dinosauriergruppe, '''a Special Force of Nazi Germany,that was able to resurrect the dinosaurs,using them as a weapon in the name of the Reich. '''WHO.' IS. DEADLIEST?! Lets find out! Season 1,Episode 2: GERMAN CIVIL WAR! 'Summary of Both Groups' Sturmgeshutz and Sorcery was a tabletop role-playing game created in the 1970s. Overall, the game was similar to other tabletop RPGs such as Dungeons and Dragons, with the exception of the fact that one of the players controlled a unit of Waffen SS mysteriously transported into a fantasy world. The world they SS unit was transported to was ruled by an "Evil High Priest", who had armies of warriors and powerful wizards and creatures at his command. While the exact composition of the force varied from scenario to scenario, this page refers to an SS recon unit consisting of about 30 men, 20 or so of them as infantry and the rest being vehicle crews or officers. The unit has four vehicles, a Leichter Panzerspahwagen armored car, a two half tracks, and an unarmed VW Kubelwagen staff car. The infantry in the unit were armed with standard-issue German military equipment of the Second War War, including Luger pistols, Mauser K98K rifles, MP40 submachine guns, MG-34 machine guns, Panzerfausts, and Stielhandgranate grenades. Dinosauriergruppe Luger P08= The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. |-|Karabiner 98k = The Karabiner 98k was the standard service rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. Bullets could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. Various attachments such as grenade launchers, suppressors, and bayonets could be attached to the Karabiner 98k. It became at a disadvantage to Allied forces during World War II due to it's bolt-action slowing down the rate of fire, which promted the usage of the Gewehr 43. High-quality Karabiner-98ks were fitted with a telescopic site to function as a sniper rifle. In skilled hands they could hit targets up to 1000m away. |-|MP40 = The MP 40 was a submachine gun developed by Nazi Germany and used by troops during World World II. It was often used by paratroopers and officers in the German military during World War II. The MP 40 was a open-bolt, blowback operated automatic gun. |-| Flammenwerfer 41 = The Flammenwerfer 41 was a German flamethrower of the Second World War, introduced in 1941. It could project fuel up to 32m from the user 1 and weighed 28.7 kilograms (63 lb), and held 11.8 litres (2.6 imp gal; 3.1 US gal) of a mixture of tar and petrol called Flammöl 19 that was ignited by a hydrogen torch providing about 10 seconds of continuous use. Tar was used in the fuel to give the weapon better range by making it heavier. The firing device is activated at the same time with the Selbstschlussventil and is inside the protective pipe. During the earlier stages of its service life, the trigger and muzzle section of the Flammenwerfer were dressed up to look like a standard infantry rifle in an attempt to disguise operators and keep them from being singled out by enemy snipers. For the purpose of this match, the weapon will have such a disguise, though the fuel tanks will obviously still be visible from the sides and rear. |-|MG34 = The Maschinengewehr 34, or MG 34, is a German recoil-operated air-cooled machine gun that was first produced and accepted into service in 1934, and first issued to units in 1935. It accepted the 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge and was later supplanted by the MG 42 however, it was still used by various armour divisions in the German Army through out the war. |-|Model 24 Grenades Tab = The Model 24 grenade was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from 1915-1945, from the end of World War I to the end of World War II. The grenade was activating by unscrewing a cap and pulling a cord, which lit the fuse. It was not a fragmentation grenade because it relied on the blast to kill. Because of its design, the stick could act as a lever which greatly improved throwing distance, up to 40 yards, where as the British grenades of the time could only be thrown up to 15 yards. It was extremely effective against entrenched positions, but not so much against armor. |-|Panzerfaust = The Panzerfaust (lit. "armor fist" or "tank fist", plural: Panzerfäuste) was a cheap, recoilless German anti-tank weapon of World War II. It consisted of a small, disposable preloaded launch tube firing a high explosive anti-tank warhead, and was operated by a single soldier. The Panzerfaust was in service from 1942 until the end of the war. |-|Bayonet = A bayonet is a knife, dagger, or other blade attached to a firearm, typically a rifle (or musket prior to about the 1850s), allowing the weapon to be used as a spear in close combat. Bayonets were first designed in the 1600s, supposedly by militia from the area around the town of Bayonne, France (the root of the name bayonet), who inserted knives into the barrels of their guns, using them a plug bayonets. By the 1700s, bayonets the could be attached without blocking the barrel of the gun were developed, and were often deployed in massed bayonet charges, typically preceded by musket volleys. During the 1700s, the predominate bayonet design was that of a simple spike bayonet, however, by the 1800s, sword bayonets that could, as the name suggested, double as short sword, were developed. Use of the bayonet became less common around the time of the American Civil War, with the replacement of smoothbore muskets with more accurate rifles, allowing soldiers to pick off charging enemies more accurately, and during World War I, bayonet charges were rendered practically obsolete in most circumstances due to the rapid fire capabilities of the machine gun, which could easily mow down formations of charging soldiers. The bayonet, however remained in existence into World War II, though bayonet charges were rare among US troops, Allied, and German forces, only being widely used by the Japanese, in their infamous "banzai charges". The last bayonet charge of the US army took place during the Korean War, although British forces, particularly Highlander units, have used bayonet charges as recently as the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq. Bayonets, however, are still issued in most armies, where they typically are "knife bayonets"- shorter than sword bayonets, but can be used detached and double as a combat and utility knife. |-|Leichter Panzerspähwagen = The Leichter Panzerspähwagen (German: roughly "light armoured reconnaissance vehicle") were a series of light four-wheel drive armoured cars produced by Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1944. They were developed by Eisenwerk Weserhütte of Bad Oeynhausen by using the chassis of type Horch 108 standard heavy off-road car with an angled armoured body and turret. Chassis were built by Horch (Auto Union) in Zwickau and assembled by F. Schichau of Elbing and Maschinenfabrik Niedersachsen in Hanover-Linden. The rear-mounted petrol engine was a 3.5 Litre Horch V8 with 75 PS (55 kW; 74 hp) (Ausf. A chassis); from 1942 on 3.8 Litre with 90 PS (66 kW; 89 hp) (Ausf. B chassis), giving it a road speed of 80 km/h (50 mph) and a cross-country speed of 40 km/h (25 mph). It had a maximum range of 300 km (186 mi). Used by the reconnaissance battalions (Aufklärungs-Abteilung) of the Panzer divisions, the type performed well enough in countries with good road networks, like those in Western Europe. However, on the Eastern Front and in North Africa, this class of vehicle was hampered by its relatively poor off-road performance. In those theaters, it gradually found itself replaced in the reconnaissance role by the Sdkfz 250 half-track (From Wikipedia) The SdKfz. 222 carried a KwK 30 20mm autocannon and an MG-34 machine gun in the turret, and had between 5 and 14.5mm of armor, protecting it from small arms, but not heavier weapons such as the .50 caliber machine gun. |-|Halftracks = The Sd.Kfz. 251 (Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251) half-track was an armored fighting vehicle designed and first built by the Hanomag company during World War II, and based on their earlier, unarmored Sd.Kfz. 11 vehicle. The larger of the pair (the Sd.Kfz. 250 being the lighter one) of the fully armored wartime half-tracks of the Wehrmacht, the Sd.Kfz. 251 was designed to transport the panzergrenadiers of the German mechanized infantry corps into battle. Sd.Kfz. 251s were the most widely produced German half-tracks of the war, with at least 15,252 vehicles and variants produced by various manufacturers, and were commonly referred to simply as "Hanomags" by both German and Allied soldiers. (From Wikipedia). The Hanomag had a Maybach HL-42 99hp six cylinder engine, with a top speed of 52.5 kilometers per hour (32.5 mph). The vehicle carried an MG-34 machine gun, and was protected on the front, sides, and rear with between 8 and 14.5mm of armor, capable of stopping small arms fire (but not .50 BMG or heavier), however, the vehicle has an open top, leaving it vulnerable to hand grenades, Molotov cocktails, and high-angle fire, including sniper fire, mortars, and strafing aircraft. |-|Volkswagen Kübelwagen = The Volkswagen Kübelwagen (literally translated as "bucket car", for its resemblance to a metal bathtub on wheels) was a light military vehicle designed by Ferdinand Porsche and built by Volkswagen during World War II for use by the German military (both Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS). Based heavily on the Volkswagen Beetle, it was prototyped as the Type 62, but eventually became known internally as the Type 82. (From Wikipedia). The Kubelwagen has a flat-4 1131 horsepower engine with a top speed of 80 kilometers per hour (50 mph). The variant of the Kubelwagen used by the SS patrol carries no armament. 'SS Setup:' *'20 Man Platoon(15 Riflemen, one half is carrying Kar98's, the other half has MP40's,3 Flammenwerfer's,2 SGTs carrying Kar98's)' *'1 Captain and 3 Crewmen (In the Kubelwagen,all carrying Lugers)' *'1 Spawaghen(With 4 Crewmen)' *'4 Drivers and 12 Gunners(In the Halftracks Drivers are armed with lugers and Gunners are armed with MG34's)' *'2 Men(Carrying Panzerfausts)' *'Total Amount: 47 Strong' 'Dinosauriergruppe' 'Members and Armorments:' Kurt Streicher = A fanatical believer in the ideals of the fatherland and, like many of his comrades in the Dinosauriergruppe, was recruited from elite units of the Wehrmacht. Hptm. Kurt Streicher is the perfect assault soldier, equipped with a heavy-hitting Mauser K98 and an MP40 Sub-machine Gun. Streicher is also an accomplished painter. Weapons: Knife: The knives used by the Dinosauriergruppe have double sided blades, more atone to daggers, and are good at stabbing. Damage Type: Cutting or Stabbing MP40: The MP 40 was a submachine gun developed in Nazi Germany Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum Effective Range: 100 m Rate of Fire: Automatic Magazine: 32 round detachable magazine K98 (Karabiner 98k): The Karabiner 98 Kurz was a bolt action rifle chambered for the 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge that was adopted as the standard service rifle in 1935 by the Nazi German Wehrmacht. Rounds: 7.92×57mm Mauser Effective Range: 500 m Rate of Fire: Bolt Action Magazine: 5 round internal magazine Model 24 grenade: The Model 24 Stielhandgranate was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from the end of World War I until the end of World War II. Damage Type: Fragmentation Blast Effective Blast Radius: Approximately 10 meter Launch mechanism: Thrown |-|Karl Hissman = OLt. Karl Hissman is a solder, outdoorsman and fanatical Nazi. Hissman is known around Germany for his falconer skills which he made a slightly different use for when Hitler recreated dinosaurs. Hissman can call in a Pterosaur, which will make a suicide act by diving and blowing itself up with a 20MM mortar. Weapons: Knife: The knives used by the Dinosauriergruppe have double sided blades, more atone to daggers, and are good at stabbing. Damage Type: Cutting or Stabbing Luger Pistol: The Luger pistol is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum Effective Range: 50 m Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Magazine: 8 round detachable magazine Mauser K98 w/ Scope: The Karabiner 98 Kurz, also known as the Mauser K98, was a bolt action rifle chambered for the 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge that was adopted as the standard service rifle in 1935 by the Nazi German Wehrmacht. Rounds: 7.92×57mm Mauser Effective Range: 500 m Rate of Fire: Bolt Action Magazine: 5 round internal magazine Features scope for sniping purposes Model 24 grenade: The Model 24 Stielhandgranate was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from the end of World War I until the end of World War II. Damage Type: Fragmentation Blast Effective Blast Radius: Approximately 10 meter Launch mechanism: Thrown Pterosaur: Hissman is able to call in a Pterosaur to suicide dive into enemies and explode. Source of Explosion: Mortar tied to Back Range: 100 meters Can only be called down onto outdoor targets Require recharge time after each use Special Edges: Skilled Marksman: Hissman has the best aim of the Dinosauriergruppe and is the designated sniper. Skilled Falconer: Hissman is a highly skilled Falconer and will use this ability to guide Pterosaurs to perform airstrikes. |-|Wolfgang von Graff = Veterinarian, combat medic, soldier; there are few that can tend to the wounds of both soldiers and dinosaurs on the front lines, but HptFw. Wolfgang von Graff is one of them. Weapons: Knife: The knives used by the Dinosauriergruppe have double sided blades, more atone to daggers, and are good at stabbing. Damage Type: Cutting or Stabbing Luger Pistol: The Luger pistol is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum Effective Range: 50 m Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Magazine: 8 round detachable magazine MG44 (StG 44): The StG 44 was an early assault rifle developed in Nazi Germany during World War II that was the first of its kind to see major deployment. Rounds: 7.92×33mm Kurz Effective Range: 300 m Rate of Fire: Automatic Magazine: 30 round detachable magazine Health kits: Graff will throw in Health kits to provide health to those in the middle of battle. Healing: Graff is able to use a special area healing ability to heal multiple allies. Special Edges: Skilled Medic/Veterinarian: Graff is able to heal both human allies and dinosaur allies. |-|Velociraptors = A carnivorous, dromaeosaurid dinosaur of the late cretaceous, velociraptors hunted the scrubby desert hills and sand dunes of the gobi desert, hunting roaming herds of protoceratops. Fast, agile, with incredible leaping ability, but it's lack of armor and thin skin make it vulnerable to enemy fire. Weapons: Claws: The Velociraptor utilizes its claws extensively in combat. Damage Type: Clawing Bite: The Velociraptor will also bite targets at vulnerable areas. Damage Type: Cutting-Bite Special Edges: Fast and Agile: The Velociraptor is very fast and incredibly agile. It needs to be to compensate for its small, weak builds. Pounce: Using its incredible speed and agility, the Velociraptor will commonly pounce onto any plausible target. |-|Desmatosuchus = Large, herbivorous aetosaur, an order of extinct reptiles that competed with the early dinosaurs for dominance of the late triassic world. Once the Nazis resurrected it, they promptly outfitted it with a 20mm anti-aircraft gun into the 6-7 inch thick, keratinous armor that runs the length of its back. The heavy armament and armor makes the Desmatosuchus something like a walking tank. Weapons: Head Butt: The thick, armored skull of the Desmatosuchus makes headbutting a very deadly thing. Damage Type: Blunt Force Tail: The thick and highly powerful tail of the Desmastosuchus also functions as a weapon Damage Type: Blunt Force 20mm anti-aircraft gun: Strapped to its back, the Desmatosuchus' 20mm cannon is very deadly. Rounds: 20mm Anti-Aircraft gun Effective Range: around 800 meters Modifications likely hampered its effective range Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic Magazine: 50 round belt Special Edges: Natural Armor: The Desmatosuchus' hide and thick bones can withstand immense damage and is nearly bullet-proof. Incredible Strength: The Dematosuchus' build also makes it incredibly strong and can carry much weight. |-|Dilophosaurus = A vicious, theropod dinosaur from the early jurassic, the Dilophosaurus is one of the earliest known theropod dinosaurs. In addition to his claw attack, the Dilophosaurus can sprint at his enemy and use a head butt to knock them down. Weapons: Claws: Dilophosaurus utilizes its large claws extensively in combat. Damage Type: Clawing Bite: Dilophosaurus will also bite targets with its great jaws. Damage Type: Cutting-Bite Head Butt: Dilophosaurus will also use its head as a weapon to knock enemies over. Damage Type: Blunt Force Launch Goats: Dilophosaurus has the unique ability to launch goats from its mouth as a deadly projectile. Will substitute a dead person in-place of goat Damage Type: Blunt Force Effective Range: Around 50 meters Rate of Fire: One Goat at a time Magazine: One goat at a time Special Edges: Incredible Strength: Dilophosaurus is a large and very aggressive dinosaur and its strength matches it. It easily overpower a human with its brute strength. Natural Armor: Dilophosaurus' build also makes it an incredibly durable creature, taking more punishment than humans. |-|Stygimoloch = A malevolent looking pachycephalosaurid dinosaur with a tough, skull-dome covered in horns. Stygimoloch lived in the late cretaceous alongside Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops in the hell creek area of western U.S. The Nazis strapped a MG34 onto the Stygimoloch's back as they quickly realized it's above-averaged intelligence (for a dinosaur) made it capable of wielding a gun. Weapons: MG34 The Maschinengewehr 34 is a German recoil-operated air-cooled machine gun that was first tested in 1929 and used by Nazi Germany in WWII. Rounds: 7.92×57mm Mauser Effective Range: 800 m Rate of Fire: Automatic Magazine: 300 round belt Head Butt: Stygimoloch's head is perfect for deadly headbutts. Damage Type: Blunt Force Special Edges: Incredible Strength: Stygimoloch's thick bones and build makes it an incredibly strong unit. Armored Hide: The Stygimoloch's hide and thick bones makes for good protection. Ramming Speed: Stygimoloch is capable of going on a fast sprint to ram people with its hard head. |-|Compsognathus = The Compsognathus is a dinosaur class for the Axis. It is a small dinosaur which uses its claws to attack Allies, but also has a harness fitted with a stick grenade which it can detonate as a last resort. Weapon: Claws: Compsognathus utilizes its tiny claws extensively in combat. Damage Type: Clawing Grenade on Back Compsognathus will utilize a grenade on its back for suicide attacks. Explosion Type: Fragmentation Grenade Blast Radius: Around 10 meters Detonation: Wire activated Special Edges: Fast and Agile: Because of its small size and great energy, Compsognathus is very fast and agile, making for a tough target. |-|Microraptor = The Microraptor is a dinosaur class for the Axis. It is a small dinosaur which can fly over the battlefield and land onto virtually any wall, or roof. It uses this method to quickly eliminate targets before they can react. Weapon: Claws: The Microraptor utilizes its tiny claws extensively in combat. Damage Type: Clawing Venom: The Microraptor will also utilize a venomous spit to harm and even blind targets. Rounds: Venomous Spit Will blind target if it hits eyes Effective Range: 5 meters Rate of Fire: Single spit at a time Needs time to build up spit after each spit Special Edges: Fast and Agile: Because of its small size and great energy, the Microraptor is very fast and agile, making for a tough target. Flight: Thanks to its bird-like wings, the Microraptor is able to fly from place to place. |-|Tyrannosaurus Rex = The Tyrannosaurus Rex is an enormous, meat-eating monster who lived in the late cretaceous period. The Rex is the most famous dinosaur to have lived. Now Hitler has put flesh back on this beast's bones. However, the tyrant who had brought back a tyrant thought something was missing, so he had all Rexes fitted with large machine guns on both sides of the skull. In-game, you can play as the Rex on the map DM_gela_trex by joining axis and selecting any class. As the Tyrannosaurus, your primary attack is the machine guns on both sides of the head. The T. Rex may use its special ability key (Default E) to knock enemy players down with a loud, mighty roar. Once they are down, it may eat them to regain health by right clicking. It may also pick up artillery bombs both sides have left lying around and toss them at enemy players for devastating effect. Due to the Rex's large size, it may be difficult to manuever in tight spaces and become an easy target. The T-Rex date of the year is at 08-04 every year. Weapons: Machine Guns: Unknown Type of MG likely an MG42 or 34 Can overheatwhich will take a while for the T-Rex to start firing again. Physicality: The Tyrannosaurus can easily stomp on people and eat them with it's mighty jaws. Bombs: The Rex is able to toss 500lb bombs which will explode on impact. Special Edges: Roar: The T-Rex can produce a mighty roar,which will knock down at least three enemies at a time. 'X Factors' *For Experience,the battle is set in the same Fantasy World the SS Patrol was sent,giving them the clear advantage in a terrian that they know well. *For Training,it was a toss up,but the SS Patrol took it. The Waffen SS was more of an Elite force than the Wermacht,and most of the Dinosauriergruppe is well....Dinosaurs. *For Intelligence,the only real smarts of the Dinosauriergruppe were the three humans. Who probably don't have the mind of a Captain who probably knows where to move his troops and what to do. *For brutality,the Dinosauriergruppe finally gets an advantage. In their "dinosaur speak" the Dinosaurs(Mostly Raptors) talk about scewring Allied soldiers. The SS Patrol,really just mowed down the Orcs and such out of Self-Defense. So,it comes clear that,the SS Patrol have many more advantages over the Dinosauriergruppe. 1,000/3,000 'Dinosauriergruppe setup' *20 Conthosognathicuses will be added,as well as 10 Velociraptors,3 Microraptors and 2 Dilophosaurs. For fairness. 'Notes' *This Battle will be a 35v47 fight. While outnumbered,I'd give the Dino D-Day team a chance,since they have 20mm Anti-Air gun,as well as a bunch of dinos *Scenario: After hearing the stories of the missing German platoon,the Dinosauriergruppe would be sent into the same circumstances as the platoon were. In order to bring them back. As the Dinosauriergruppe army approaches,the SS patrol do not recongize the strange army of dinosaurs and begin to fire at,on the grass field with a few trees. To respond to this,the Dinosauriergruppe army returns fire. Sparking the conflict. *If you are going to vote,you have two options in order to due so: The first,a 7 sentence explination of who would win. OR the second,Compare the two Units. Infantry(Everyone except the vehicles,Desmatosuchus and T-Rex) and the Support(T-Rex,Desmatosuchus and vehicles). After which,determine the winner. * Voting is due next Saturday. Category:Blog posts